


Basically a ton of Marichat

by Cat_Writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Writes/pseuds/Cat_Writes
Summary: As the title says. A ton of Marichat, plus a dash of Alya and Nino interfering.Ladybug rejects Chat Noir, and before she knew it, he showed up at her doorstep (literally) as Marinette. After a deep session on her famous balcony, Marinette accidentally reveals a secret, something she thinks is almost worse than revealing her identity. Chat hurries off, leaving Marinette very confused and conflicted as she is left to wallow in her self pity.





	1. The Rejection and Comfort of a Conflicted Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. (Alya and Nino come in on the second chapter)

* * *

Another rejection. Again. To make it worse, this time he believed that it would be different. That his Lady would accept him. That maybe after all this time, her feelings for ‘Mr Perfect’ had faded. 

Chat Noir vaulted across the Paris skyline, tears running down his mask as he thought about her words. 

It was a desperate attempt, in the aftermath of another vicious akuma, Chat Noir had approached her. Their Miraculous’s were beeping, and Ladybug was about to “bug out”, but he had to try. 

“M’lady, I have to tell you something.” He pleaded. 

“Chat....” she sighed, “you know we can’t afford to reveal our identities while Hawkmoth still has the butterfly Miraculous, I have to go.” Ladybug had already thrown her yoyo in preparation. 

“Please M’lady. It’s important to me.” He replied wrapping a hand around the wrist that held her yoyo. 

Ladybug seemed to hesitate, thinking it through. “Recharge your Kwami and meet me at our usual spot on the Eiffel Tower.”

Chat just grinned, already sprinting to the nearest alleyway to detransform and feed Plagg and his bottomless stomach. 

“Plagg, claws in.” Adrien muttered. In a flash on green light, the small black cat was floating in front of his face. 

“What do you think you’re doing kid?” He yawned. 

As Adrien chucked a piece of Plagg’s sticky Camembert in his general direction as he let out a frustrated yell. “I just want her to accept me. I want her to know me, I want to go on dates with her in real life, I want to call her by real name. I just want her. Not just Ladybug, the mask, but the real deal.” He whimpered. 

“Isn’t that a lot to ask of her if you don’t even know her name kid?” Plagg asked as he munched away on his cheese. 

“I’m not going to ask her to reveal her identity today, that will come later, I just want her to know how I feel about her.” He reasoned as Plagg finally finished his Camembert. 

“Plagg, claws out!” The cat Kwami got sucked into the ring without a chance to respond. 

By the time Chat Noir had arrived at their meeting point, Ladybug was already there waiting for him. 

“Hi.” He said softly. 

Ladybug just smiled her dazzling smile, rendering him slightly speechless for a moment. 

“Hey Chat, listen, you need to make this quick, my parents need my help at the ba-shop.” She corrected herself. 

“Quick” He promised with a nod. In a display of very un-Chat-like mannerisms, his hand came to rest nervously at the back of his neck. Absentmindedly scratching the hair at the base of his neck to calm himself. 

“Um.... So.... Well, the thing is, I just really wanted you to know how much I feel about you....” He trailed off, completely oblivious to the look of panic written plainly across Ladybug’s face while he was looking down in embarrassment. “And I know you haven’t expressed any romantic feelings towards me while I have told you time and time again how devoted I am too you, how in love I am with you- “

“Um Chat?” Ladybug interrupted quietly, “I want you to know, that that place in my heart is already filled. I love someone else Chat Noir.  So, I can’t ever love you.” She muttered in an entirely in-Ladybug-like fashion. 

With Ladybug staring right into Chat Noir’s emerald eyes, it was hard to miss the look of pure devastation that flashed across his features. In a split second it was gone. As quick as it came. And in its place was only the shell of Chat’s normal Cheshire grin, a mask, almost as real as the black leather attached to his face. 

“I guess it’s not my time yet M’lady” he said as he grabbed her hard and brought her knuckles to his lips in a small kiss before he was simple gone.

He leaped straight off the tower, free falling, letting the wind push away his tears. 

He spotted a small bakery in the distance, with his stomach grumbling loud enough to hear over his sobbing, he had to stop and get a snack. It was no surprise considering the tears blurring his vision when Chat Noir fell to the ground outside Marinette’s family bakery. 

“CHAT?!” Marinette yelled out as she ran towards the bakery door, “What happened, here, let me help you up.” 

Since Chat was so busy with a mix of physical and emotional pain, he didn’t even notice the fact that Marinette wasn’t coming from the bakery, but, coming towards it. 

Upon seeing his tear struck face, Marinette gasped. He looked completely devastated. 

“Can I come in for a minute. I just need some food. Just for a minute Marinette?” He continued to sob uncontrollably. 

“Oh my god, of course Chat! I’ll bring come snacks up to the balcony, meet me up there.” Marinette hurried to the bakery once she was sure he was steady on his feet. 

By the time Marinette had gotten the snacks -croissants, some chocolate eclairs and two mugs of hot chocolate- and carefully manoeuvred her way up to the trap door, Chat’s crying had receded from full body shudders to silent tears. 

“Chat?” She paused. “What happened? You can tell me” she added when he hesitated. 

“Ladybug.” That one word, confirming her earlier suspicions nearly broke her. He was devastated because of her. 

“Chat.... What happened?” She couldn’t let him know that she was there. That she was Ladybug, lest she compromise her identity. He couldn’t know. 

“She.... I.... Nothing. Don’t worry Princess.” He grinned. If she wasn’t Ladybug and she didn’t know her partner through and through, she wouldn’t have realised how deeply hurt he really was. 

How her  _rejection_  had hurt him. Rejection. She had just rejected someone who truly loved her. 

“How would you feel if the boy you like had just unknowingly ripped your heart out and stomped on the prices until it felt like you want to go to sleep and never wake up again?” He asked after a long and heavy silence.

“That bad huh? So, you really love her, don’t you?” She asked him, selfishly wanting to know the answer for real. 

He sighed, “With all my heart Princess.” He admitted. 

Marinette offered Chat the pastry as she thought about his question. What would that feel like? No. She didn’t really need to consider it. Even though Adrien didn’t love her back, he would never hurt her like that. Hurt anyone like that. 

“I don’t know exactly how you feel there Chat, but if it helps, the guy I’m in love with doesn’t notice me. I’m ‘just a friend’ to everybody I meet I guess” Marinette sighed. 

“Oh Princess, how would that ever help me. Whoever that boy is, he is missing out on an  _amazing_ deal. You’re like the whole package. Since I’ve gotten to know you as Chat, I’ve seen the real Marinette.” He knelt down in front of her shuddering frame. 

“G-gotten to know m-me as Chat? Do you know me in r-real life Chaton?” She stuttered. 

“Maybe, maybe not. The point is Princess, this boy is a fool, a complete and utter fool.” He took her face in his, staring into her bluebell eyes before hugging her tight. 

Marinette let out a surprised squeak before hugging him back. “Wasn’t I meant to be comforting you. Tell me what exactly happened.” She laughed softly at the first part. 

“Oh right,” Chat let go of her and tried to collect himself before answering. “Well, after the akuma, I asked Ladybug if she could stay back and talk with me. She said yes so that was a good sign. Normally she doesn’t let me know anything about her, she’s a very private person you see....” he said sadly. 

“Oh, I know just how private she is,” Marinette muttered, “sometimes it hurts the people around her.” She looked towards Chat. 

“How exactly would  _you_  know Princess?” Chat asked, momentarily meeting her eyes. 

“U-Umm....” she started, “Well she’s my best friend, beside Alya of course.” She lied through her teeth.

“So, you know her real identity?” He questioned as he nibbled on his croissant. 

“Yes.” She blurted without thinking. 

His face immediately fell. “So, she will tell you, but not her partner. We’ve known each other for a long time Mari.” He said sadly. 

Marinette pauses at that. “You called me Mari.” She stated numbly. 

“I guess I can’t always flirt with people. Although I guess I can now that I know Ladybug is revolted by me.” He whimpered. 

“Chat. She isn’t revolted by you. Not at all. She just has a heart wrenching crush on someone else. Not, not just a crush, she’s in love with him.” Marinette stared of into the distance, towards the Agreste mansion. 

“Thanks for the support.” He said sarcastically. 

“Ladybug came here earlier, she had just left when you came in fact. She feels terrible Chat. She thinks you don’t know how much she appreciates you. You’re her partner, if she didn’t like A.... Someone else.... she would have fell for you, you stupid cat.” Marinette sighed. She was really trying to comfort him without leading him on as Ladybug. 

“Stupid cat?” He grinned. It was only the husky of her kitty. 

“Hey,” she laughed raising her hands in surrender, “Her words not mine.” 

“Thank you, Marinette.” Chat said sincerely.

Soon enough a long companionable silence settled over the balcony, no longer interrupted by his sobbing. 

“What did you mean by ‘if she didn’t like A.... someone else.... then she would have fell for you’” Chat broke the silence. 

“I don’t understand the question.... She told me she would have fallen for you Chat.” Marinette leaned into him for warmth, clutching at her mug for the heat leaking into her hands. 

“No.... the part when you were about to say something else, instead of “someone else” Princess. Don’t think I didn’t catch that.” He grinned at her. 

“U-um.... It was n-nothing Chat. R-really.” Marinette was reduced to her usual stammering self when it comes to Adrien. But now it was around Chat. It felt unusual to say the least. 

“Oh no, no, no, no, no. You don’t get away that easily. Were you about to say the boy’s name?!” He laughed. 

Marinette froze, “No Chat, even if I  _was_  about to say it, which I wasn’t...” she said quickly, “you can’t know about Ladybug, it would reveal her identity. Maybe.  _Wait!_ No, it wouldn’t, he’s famous, it could be literally anyone around Paris!” She mentally high fives herself. 

“He’s famous. Oh Princess, how can I compete with that?” Chat asked, sour once again. 

“What? It’s not just a celebrity crush, she knows him... oh wait. That could possibly reveal her identity if you know Adrien- “Marinette instantly clamped her hands over her mouth, realising her mistake. 

“A-ADRIEN! Adrien Agreste?” Chat Noir jumped up, nimble as his namesake. 

Marinette just nodded numbly.

He jumped up instantly and paced back and forth, he seemed to be in deep thought. “I need to go, think through some things, you know, process.” He smiled. Again, that saddened smile.

 


	2. That's all that mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth or dare that no one probably asked for. Plus a little Mari outburst. Cause we just all love some sassy Marinette putting Chat in his place. Just like Ladybug ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. Sorry for the wait, I don't have a schedule, it's mostly just pure joy writing. School just started back up, and there is much more homework and assignments this year, so I don't know how often the updates will be, it will probably be sporadic. So have fun with that.  
> Comment your thoughts, I love seeing the responses from those reading this.

The next day Marinette was once again late. As she ran to school, she carried a hurried conversation with the adorable Ladybug Kwami. “I blew it, oh no. I blew it. What if he knows Adrien, and what if he knows that I am basically in love with the poor guy, and then, if he can recognise the same hairstyle, hair colour, height, weight. Oh no, Tikki, what if now Chat knows! He definitely seemed like he knew Adrien personally yesterday!” 

“You’re overthinking this Marinette.” Tikki tried to comfort her holder. “The most he could do is tell Adrien. Do you think he’d do that?” She asked. 

This stopped her. “No, Chat isn’t like that. He wouldn’t betray Ladybug.” She nodded slowly.

“I mean, he is hopelessly in love with her, but if you think he wouldn’t do that to her, I believe you.” The ladybug kwami smiled sweetly up at her from her place in the purse. 

Marinette groaned, this day couldn’t get any worse. 

 

She’d spoken way to soon. 

That afternoon, Marinette had a sleepover planned with her friends. Gabriel had allowed Adrien to come, only to change his mind at the last minute. Alya and Nino were still coming over though, mostly to comfort Marinette on Alya’s end, and Nino just wanted pastries from the bakery. 

When the two went home to quickly grab their belongings, Marinette made sure that her room was presentable, and that no evidence of the previous night were present. Of course, nothing was out of place, Chat crashed on her doorstep, not her balcony after all. 

 

After what felt like hours, but was probably only 10 minutes, Nino and Alya arrived. In a matter of a few seconds, Alya had shoved the disk of a movie Marinette could only assume was a love story into the DVD player. 

As their routine dictated, Nino ran to start the popcorn, and Marinette headed downstairs to get extra bakery treats. They all met back up in the living room and settled down for an hour and a half of To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before. 

 

When the movie had finished, the trio headed up to Marinette’s room for the fun traditional sleepover games. 

“Truth or Dare, Never have I Ever, or an oldie but a goodie, Twister?” Alya grinned like a maniac. 

Marinette considered for a minute, “Probably Truth or Dare, then maybe some Twister. Heaps of the secrets will be spilled from Truth or Dare anyway, so if we really want to, we could play Never Have I Ever later.” She smiled. “Nino?” 

The boy in question froze, halfway through shoving another éclair into his endless stomach. “Mhuhm.” He nodded. 

“Find a seat and let’s start, Alya, you normally like shooting the first question.” Marinette let her best friends jump onto her chaise and bed while she settled down on the ground with a mound of pillows. 

“Truth or Dare Marinette!” Alya yelled down at her from her perch upon the bed. 

It was genuinely hard to tell with Alya whether it was better to do a dare or truth. “Truth.” She complied. 

Alya considered her options for a moment. Did she go straight in for the kill? Or should she slowly build up to it until the wait is excruciating. “What would you do if you were a boy for a year?” Alya smirked. 

Marinette immediately blushed at the implication. “I-I would probably enjoy a cramp free year… Sorry Nino…” she blushed again, “And I would try to go to the bathroom the least I can. And probably try to do one of those chest bump things. Yeah, I don’t exactly know, it’s a long time to consider being a boy.” Marinette buried her face in her arms. “Truth or Dare Nino.” She mumbled. 

“Dare!” He grinned. 

Marinette looked up quickly, smiling all the while. “Nino, I dare you to send a text blindfolded to the first person in your contact list.” She laughed.

Nino groaned, but whipped out his phone and got up the contacts app. His most recently texted contact was Alya, surprisingly enough to Marinette. She sat there laughing as she covered his eyes and he typed out a text to Alya. When she heard the ping of the message from Alya’s phone, she uncovered his eyes, and watched as horror and embarrassment slowly crept up his features when he looked over the text message. 

Marinette swiftly grabbed the phone and barely stopped herself from dropping it as she took in the message. 

Hey babe, wanna go out? “Autocorrect's a bitch?” Nino tried to cover it up. 

“Oh no, no, no, mister, I’m not done with you yet.” Before Alya could check the phone, she continued, “Alya, quickly, truth or dare?”

Startled, Alya agreed to dare. “I dare you to not check that message until the game is over. We have many more secrets to spill, maybe he won’t regret what his fingers immediately type out when he sees your name.” Marinette winked down at Nino who was now sprawled out on the ground. 

Before Alya could react, there was a loud knock at Marinette’s skylight. Without missing a beat, Alya unlocked the skylight, letting out a surprised oomph when she saw the leather and cat ears peeking back at her with a grin. 

When Chat saw that it was Alya looking up at him instead of Marinette, he let out an nearly inaudible squeak. “You forgot? What do you mean you forgot?” Alya gasped. 

Marinette yelped. “CHAT! What are you doing here!”

“N-Nothing, I’ll just be leaving then.” He said quickly. 

Chat seemed lost for words when Alya yanked him into the room, swiftly shutting the skylight behind him, muttering “Nonsense.” As she went. “We were just playing truth or dare, weren’t we Mari?” She grinned. 

“N-No. Well, we only just started.” Marinette stared at her friends.

She screamed internally as Alya pulled Chat further into her room and sat him down somewhere in her mountain of pillows with her. “I’m so sorry Princess, it’s just that… I had to cancel on my friends, and I was really lonely. I completely forgot that they’d be he with you.” Chat whispered.

Marinette reshuffled a few pillows so that they were face to face and he could hear her better. “It’s okay Chat. What do you mean you forgot though?” She tilted her head slightly. 

Luckily Chat didn’t have to answer, because Alya had resumed her seat upon Marinette’s bed and yelled down at the room excitedly. “Truth or Dare Chat Noir?!” 

He seemed slightly nervous. “Um, Dare?” And so, he should be. 

“I dare you to flirt with Mari!” She screeched with excitement. Thank god her parents were gone for the weekend. 

She groaned, “ALYA! I thought you said that you shipped Ladynoir?!” Marinette tried to shift the attention away from the dare. 

“Yes, of course I do, but not when I realise that My Own Best Friend gets visits from THE Chat Noir.” Alya smirked. 

Chat tried in vain to hold in a chuckle, but when Alya reminded him that he had to flirt with Mari, he put on his charm. Chat turned towards Marinette with a sultry smirk, and if she wasn’t Ladybug, and she hadn’t spent countless hours on patrol with him, Marinette wouldn’t notice that Chat was definitely flexing his muscles, he was going all out. With one last flourishing kiss on her hand, Chat settled back into the pillows laughing. 

Marinette looked up at her friends red faced. They were both openly laughing their heads off now. “Oh. My. God!” Alya could barely speak, she was holding her stomach for dear life as she cackled up on Marinette’s bed. “That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen! Okay, your go Chat Noir, ask someone truth or dare.” She finally gasped out. 

It was Marinette’s turn to laugh when Chat asked Nino, and when he said “Truth.”, Chat immediately responded with, “Who do you like?” 

“Alya.” Nino mumbled. 

The girl in question immediately froze. Alya stared down at the cowering boy below her and burst out laughing. Again. After a few seconds, Marinette joined her. “WOW! Alya has been asking me for advice on how to get you to like her for months. ME! She asked ME for advice! Wow.” Marinette shook her head. 

Nino’s head shot up quickly, “Does that mean… What I think it means?” He asked hesitantly. 

Alya nodded, “Yes Nino. I like you too.” 

“That’s so cute.” Chat awed from Marinette’s side, “Nino, it’s your turn.” 

“Right. Okay. Mari, Truth or Dare?” 

Nino’s truths weren’t always that harmless, he just asks what he wants to know, whether it be embarrassing as hell, or just a simple easy tip or something. “Chat or Adrien?” He smirked. 

The answer came immediately, “Adrien!” She laughed. 

Chat put his hand over his heart dramatically with mock hurt. “I’m wounded.” He smiled. “No but seriously, does my little Princess like this Adrien guy?” Chat raised his brow.

His sly grin turned to a look of astonishment at her silent blushing. Marinette’s entire face went redder than Chat though even possible. Did she need a doctor? “Oh my god. You actually have a crush on m-Adrien.” He corrected quickly. I’m sorry Marinette, but I have to know… “Isn’t he just some Daddy’s boy model?” Chat asked hesitantly, both afraid of the answer, and how jealous or condescending it made him sound. 

“CHAT! Adrien is so much more. He’s not perfect, I know that, but he has never held his money over us, has never used his fame against us, and he hates his Father. Gabriel used to be my idol, but I know, deep down, Adrien hasn’t been happy in that cold depressing mansion since his Mother was there. His father is the biggest ass hole, a fucking dickbag. Adrien has this smile, I love his smile, but whenever he is around anyone, its not genuine. And that pains me, he is starting to come around to us, he is starting to be his own dorky self, but I love that side of him too. His god-awful cat puns, his love of anime, and whenever anybody talk about Ladybug, he seems genuinely happy…” She said the last part sadly. 

Everybody stared at Marinette silently. “I’ve never heard you swear before Mari.” Alya whispered. “Come here girl.” She motioned for her best friend, who was in near hysterics with tears. Alya patted Marinette’s head slightly, whispering quiet words of encouragement and consolation. 

“No Alya, he wont ever notice me. I won’t ever compare to Ladybug. There is no point trying. I-I’m just going to go get some more drink refills.” The drinks were full. 

Chat stared after Marinette’s disappearing body as she hurriedly manoeuvred through the trapdoor and down the stairs. 

“Chat, my dear, dear clueless boy. Marinette has been head over heels for Adrien ever since he gave her some sort of umbrella, I don’t exactly know, she never told me the full story. Despite my constant nagging. She has never felt enough when compared to Ladybug, she is a sort of sore subject for Marinette. Ladybug is everywhere, and no one realised that Marinette is so alike Ladybug in her own ways. Sure, she could never be able to launch herself through the sky, and throw you so easily, but deep down, Marinette has a pure heart. Just like Ladybug. You should see her in action as class representative.” Alya told Chat quietly. 

Nino and Alya used the action of setting up their sleeping quarters as an excuse to do something. 

Chat was speechless, mostly because of the dump of information. Marinette’s crush on him, and the fact that Alya was right. Marinette was like Ladybug at heart. And that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. It's all that matters Chat ;) This will be the start of Marichat by the way. Chat will be visiting more often, because her heart is all that matters to him.  
> I bloody love Chat!
> 
> Roast me in the comments for any errors in my writing. None of this is edited.


	3. Alya connects a few dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a quick thank you to emjrabbitwolf ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. Updates will be sporatic, as mentioned at the start of last chapters notes.

The first few hours of Adrien’s Saturday was filled with uninterrupted pacing. Until Plagg interrupted of course. “Kid, I love you, but you’ve gotta stop, you’re going to wear a hole into the floor. So what, Pigtails is in love with you? What does it change?” 

Adrien paused, and looked up at the floating black blur. “Did you just say you love me?” “Irrelevant” Plagg answered. Laughing slightly, he waved it off, “Who are you talking about, Marinette or Ladybug?” 

“Exactly. Just pick one and move on. I’m bored. Where’s my Camembert?” Plagg stilled his agitated floating long enough for Adrien to make out his annoyed features. 

Plagg vanished when Adrien motioned over at his mini fridge. 

Luckily Plagg had gotten out of sight, for Nathalie had knocked and entered his room immediately afterwards. “This weekend you have many photoshoots planned, to make up for last time you had to cancel for ‘personal reasons’.” She informed him, “The first one will be in an hour, I suggest you get ready now Adrien.” 

‘Personal reasons’ included a particularly hard akuma that had banged him up enough for the bruises to still be visible. Even after Ladybug’s miraculous heal. “Yeah Nathalie, I’ll get on in right away.” He mumbled. 

When Nathalie had closed the door and was safe enough out of hearing distance, Adrien called out to his kwami. “Plagg! I think I need to quickly visit Marinette!” 

“No kid, she needs time to process, just like you did when you found out about Ladybug’s little crush. And plus, the assistant girl said that you have to be at a photoshoot soon. Just talk to her on Monday kid.” 

 

Of course, Hawkmoth had other plans. A few hours into Adrien’s photoshoot day, an akuma was released. He claimed to be the destroyer, and true to his namesake, he was an exact replica. 

Chat Noir was hiding behind one of the chimneys of a Parisian’s roof when Ladybug showed up. Down on the street below, “Any idea’s M’lady?” 

“She was browsing in a fabric shop, and the shop owner kept serving people before her. The shop was short staffed, but it doesn’t exactly seem like a very good reason to be akumatized. It looks like Hawkmoth is really trying to grasp at loose strings these days.” She scanned the destroyer for the object. “There, her measuring tape.” 

Chat just stared at Ladybug. “How could you possibly know that?” 

“I like designing clothes Chat.” She sighed. “Let’s get back to the akuma and ponder my hobbies later. How about you distract her, and I’ll try to sneak around and grab the measuring tape when she is occupied.” Her partner leaped into battle with little more than an abashed shrug. “Silly kitty.” She laughed quietly. 

The fight barely lasted 20 minutes with the teamwork and partnership between the two hero’s. “Chat, please, I need to apologise about what happened last akuma.” She frowned at him. 

“It’s okay Ladybug. That night made me see reason. I’ll never earn your heart. You said it yourself. Yu could never love me. Not when it’s me, or that…” He pointed at the Adrien Agreste billboard that had been haunting him all battle. 

Without leaving Ladybug any chance to respond, Chat Noir had vaulted away. 

 

“I thought it would be weirder to see Ladybug again.” Adrien lamented from his place on his bed. 

Plagg snickered, “Are you serious kid, that was like the world war of depression. It was hard to watch.” He laughed at his miraculous holder. 

He poked his tongue out at Plagg and threw a small pillow at the cat kwami. “It wasn’t that bad.” Adrien stood up and walked over to his computers. After a few minutes of searching and a few levels of password protected file searching, he finally accessed his Ladybug files. It had everything she had ever mentioned about herself, with articles from the Ladyblog saved too. 

It’s not like he was actually going to try find out her identity, but if it just happened to happen? What was a boy to do? The only concrete evidence that he knows about Ladybug is that she goes to his school, the history textbook that she dropped was a dead giveaway. But from then on, all he knew is that she liked designing and she had darkish blue hair with a few bright blue streaks. 

At first he had thought of Kagami’s confidence, but after the attempt at a date, Adrien realised that despite the confident attitude, she’s a wonderful girl, but she was lacking in more than one major aspect that made him love Ladybug. Her compassion. Loyalty. Dedication to helping others. And most of all, Ladybug has flaws. 

It might sound backwards, but Ladybug is human, just as much as every Parisian in the city. If she didn’t have her flaws, she wouldn’t make mistakes. That first day he met Ladybug, her terror was evident, but she pushed through, because Ladybug is strong. Not physically, (Although she can easily launch him over the rooftops without breaking a sweat) but mentally. Ladybug is stronger than any girl he had ever met. 

Adrien just knew that if he knew Ladybug in real life, that he would cherish every last second with her. 

“Plagg. Get in my bag, Nathalie will be here any minute to send me down to the dining room for breakfast! I need to go straight to school afterwards, you know that, I won’t be able to stop by my room.” He reminded his kwami. “Let’s go eat breakfast alone, I promise I’ll get you some cheese for the car ride.”

 

“GIRL! Major news! I might just have the answer to all of our problems. Due to the fact that I couldn’t help but run through every detail of that night until it all blurred into an evening of Chat being really upset that you like Adrien and you getting mad about him disrespecting Adrien. We will talk about that by the way. You got sassy all of a sudden Mari, I love it.” Alya gushed into her phone. 

Marinette’s alarm had just rung, and she was already getting the ‘I need deets’ talk. “Shhhhhhhhhh.” She groaned. “I have a headache. Be quiet. No loud talking, I am getting ready so you’re on loudspeaker. At the rate you’re going, you’ll be heard by the customers in the bakery for sure.” 

“Okay girl. But the point is, I might have a vague idea about Chat’s identity!” Her friend squealed. 

That immediately woke Marinette out of her morning stupor. “Y-You w-whaat!” She nearly screamed. “Meet me at school, I’ll be there in a few minutes, we need to talk!” She rushed around her room, grabbing an oversized sweater and some black jeans that she eventually found out were ripped from a pile of clothes that she had yet to pack away. Marinette quickly ran down the stairs, nearly wiping herself out when she stumbled slightly. “Bye Maman! I need to get to school early, can I grab some food later?” She called out. 

She paused, waiting for her Maman’s answer. When she called out the affirmative, Marinette barrelled out the door, running faster than she ever had before. Right into Adrien. 

Marinette squealed as she fell to the ground, Adrien went down with her. That’s exactly how Alya found them both. Sprawled on the ground, legs tangled, and Marinette groaning in pain. 

“O-Oh my gosh, A-Adrien! I’m so sorry!” She tried to get up at the same time as helping Adrien up, so Marinette ended up falling on top of his chest, nearly winding him slightly. 

Adrien coughed as he laughed, “Wow Mari, you’re very muscular!” 

She finally scrambled up and offered Adrien her hand, and when they were both standing, Marinette was blushing like crazy. Picking up on the fact that Marinette would awkwardly stand there saying nothing, so Alya quickly interrupted. “Hey Mari, wanna go talk about my theory’s about Chat’s identity, I’m really close!” Alya winked at her. 

“Wait WHAT?!” Adrien yelled, “You know who Chat Noir is?!” He nearly screams. 

Alya and Marinette took a step back, “Woah, calm down Agreste. I guess no one told you? Well, the one and only Chat Noir turned up to the sleepover last night. Don’t worry, there no cuddling occurred between Marinette and every girl’s crush.” Alya winked. At everyone’s astonished look, she laughed slightly, “Oh don’t judge me! He’s a teenage boy running around Paris in a skin-tight suit! Can you really blame me?! It’s not like I actually want to tap dat!” At her last comment Adrien was nearly choking on air. 

“I’m saving him for Mari.” She winked. 

At this point, Both Adrien and Marinette looked like they were about to faint. “What’s up Agreste? Why you so freaked? Oh… Were you planning on asking Mari out?” Alya nodded with mock sympathy. 

Adrien had no answer for that.

“Okay, I have some pretty concrete evidence. So, on Friday he said that he forgot? He forgot that we were having a sleepover? How would he know that unless he came to our school? And he also said that it was cute that Nino and I like each other. Oh and Nino and I confessed Adrien.” Alya told each of her ‘facts’ in quick succession. “The very last piece of information is when he said, and I quote I think, you actually have a crush on m-Adrien!” She was basically screaming. 

“ALYA! HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?!” Marinette screamed. 

Adrien had nearly forgotten to look surprised at the ‘confession’. Honestly, he was just as surprised as the few kids that had arrived early for class that day at Marinette’s loud cursing. 

At least Marinette had the afterthought to look ashamed as she glanced apologetically around at the few students that were gathered at the school. “Anyway! Let’s just ignore the whole ‘Adrien’ thing…” Marinette glanced guiltily at said boy, “What’s your point, about the last… development.” She sighed and looked at Adrien again, blushing like crazy. 

“Did anyone else notice when he said the letter m?” Alya smirked. 

Marinette distantly noticed Adrien starting to breathe heavily next to her, “What are you saying Alya?” Marinette was genuinely curious now.

“Well… What if he was trying to say that he knew Adrien personally,” She knowingly looked at Adrien smirking, “What if he was trying to say, ‘You actually have a crush on my friend Adrien!” Alya laughed. 

Adrien sighed in relief. “I mean, yes, oh my god, you found out!” He tried to cover it up, “Yes… I know Chat. In real life. And no I won’t tell you.” He told Alya when she started getting excited. 

When Adrien turned to Marinette, her Ladybug luck rang true, just like the school bell. Without another word, Marinette squealed grabbed Alya and ran with her tail tucked between her legs to her first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. I just wanted to say, since my username is Dramione4Lyfe, you'd expect some Harry Potter fanfiction too. And yes, I will be uploading some Harry Potter stuff, but I don't exactly know when. I guess you will know when I post my Dramione work. 
> 
> Still, I appreciate all of the comments, it makes my day. Seriously, some of my friends ask me if I'm high. (As a joke. I'm underage people) I just have this giddy smile, even worse than my normal frown. Roast me if you see any errors!
> 
> Until next time! Enjoy it if you can guys.


	4. Adrien coming to terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is sad. That's all there is to say. He is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. I'm so sorry for the short chapter, it's not long AT ALL. I've been working on a Harry Potter Dramione work, so I will have that up in a few days maybe. The wait has been a little longer than the first three chapters have been out, and it's real short, so don't kill me.

There was nothing more confusing than Marinette Dupain Cheng. 

One moment she was in love with him, the next, she wouldn’t talk to him. In fact, she went out of her way to avoid him. Adrien was hardly paying attention to Ms. Mendeleiev as she droned on about science that he had already learnt years before in homeschooling. 

The clock ticked slower and slower, it was like the world was conspiring against him. Ladybug was in love with him, and so was Marinette. But neither of them like Chat. His true self. It was just plain depressing. 

Only moments after the bell had rung, Adrien was already out the door. 

As Alya had put it, he was “salty”. Why couldn’t anyone actually like Adrien for him. Not for his fame, his money, his politeness. “Sure, they like Adrien, but what about Chat? Nobody likes Chat, Ladybug, Marinette, and probably Nino and Alya. The only people that matter to him these day. 

Adrien ran past the car waiting for him, as he made it to a small alley, Plagg flew around him worriedly. He sank down to the ground, and that’s where Ladybug found him. Resting his back against the worn brick home, head in his hands. 

“ADRIEN! WATCH OUT!” She yelled as her yoyo zipped past, catching an akuma that was about to possess him. 

Adrien stared at her yoyo in shock. He was nearly an akuma. He could have hurt his lady. No, she was never his lady. “Ladybug.” He supplied a weak greeting.

Ladybug walked up to him, “Adrien, what’s wrong. Did something happen?”

She sat down next to Adrien, waiting for an answer. 

“I told someone that I love her. And she rejected me.” He mumbled. 

Ladybug let out a surprised gasp, “You like someone? How could anyone ever reject you Adrien?” she sighed, face growing slightly red. 

At her comment, Adrien burst into tears. Realising exactly what she’d said, Ladybug started blushing furiously. When he looked up to see Ladybug a blushing nervous wreck, it broke Adrien’s heart slightly. To see exactly what is was like for Ladybug to truly love someone, not how she see’s his alter ego as a friend. But to see her fuble oer her words, blushing like mad, and nervous beyond words. It hurt. It truly did.

To know that she doesn’t love hiim like he does her. Her earlier words came back to him. I can’t ever love you. Ladybug had said that to him, he had expressed his feelings for her, and she had said that she can’t ever love him. 

“I’m fine.” Adrien hiccuped as he stood, heading back towards the street to find the Gorilla who was surely looking for him. “I’ll be fine.” He murmered as he emerged into the daylight. 

However he felt about the spotted heroine, she could never love him back, and he just had to come to terms with that. “I’m fine.” He muttered one last time.


	5. Chubby Bunny

“Tikki! What am I going to do?!” Marinette paced around her room. “Adrien was nearly aumatised! Chat knows that I like Adrien! Oh, and not to mention the fact that he know LADYBUG has a crush on Adrien too!”

Marinette was freaking out, and her kwami was sitting there, doing nothing. “Okay Marinette, you need to calm down! Nothing will be achieved by screaming at a wall.” Tikki sighed the last part. “Just breathe, and list the details that have you confused. Maybe I can help you sort it out?”

The room was silent, aside from Marinette’s shallow breaths. “Okay, first, I feel bad for rejecting Chat. I may have been a little harsh on him.” She shrugged sheepishly at Tikki’s assessing look. “Um… so Chat Noir knows that both Marinette and Ladybug like Adrien. Now Adrien knows that I, being my civilian form, like him.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Tikki hummed reassuringly.

Marinette sighed. “Chat Noir was also absolutely crushed that Ladybug had chosen to tell a civilian her identity and not budge on his persistent nagging. Maybe I should just reveal myself?”

Tikki let out a loud gasp, “NO Marinette! You mustn't!” She nearly screamed, as loud as her tiny body could allow. “You have patrol later tonight, and you have to promise me Marinette! PROMISE ME that you won’t reveal your identity.” The kwami got right up into Marinette’s face about it. (Literally) “No matter how much it would solve all of her problems…” the little red bug muttered as she flew away to let her chosen one have some alone time.

Well that was weird. She didn’t even wait for an answer?

Reluctantly, Marinette grabbed her phone to check the time. There was about 10 minuets before she had to meet up with her partner, and a few texts from Alya. While she had to meet up with Chat Noir, Alya would surely ask her why she wasn't answering the next day, and Marinette absolutely hated lying to her friend.

Marinette chucked her phone on her bed, and quickly transformed into Ladybug. Just before she left, Marinette grabbed her phone from her bed as she jumped out the skylight, and yoyo’d off to meet her partner for patrol.

 

For once, Ladybug was first. Chat Noir was normally always waiting for her when she landed on the rooftop of their newest meeting point. She’d never asked why, but she had gathered that he was more free as a superhero and it was like he had never ending energy as Chat, so when he always arrived early, she never questioned it.

While she waited, she sent a quick message to Alya about doing the English homework. Something about Romeo and Juliet. How ironic, everything romantic in her life was falling apart.

When he did deign to show up, Ladybug was instantly aware of everything. He seemed so damn sad. She knew that she rejected him, but his sadness seemed to have built up over time. Surely no one could go from boundless energy to this sad sack of Chat.

“Chat, how about we skip patrol tonight. Paris doesn’t exactly look like it’s in danger, if it is, we are already transformed. It looks like you could use some company.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

He nodded without saying a word. They proceeded to sit in silence for a few minutes, until Chat Noir seemed to take her constant glances as a sign of her nervousness. He finally put her out of her misery when he turned to her. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

She sighed, “Listen, Chat, are you okay? Is there anything you want, no need to talk about? I’m here for you, it may not seem like it, especially how our last conversation went, but I’m your partner. We can’t have Paris’s superhero going and getting akumatized.” She joked.

Ladybug was unaware how close her attempt at humour was to hitting home, but when Chat immediately froze, a feeling of guilt coursed through her. Was it the mention of the rejection?

“Can' have me akumatized." He repeated under his breath. Luckily, Ladybug didn't seem to hear him. "It’s okay Ladybug, I know you have certain feelings for someone else, and I know that you could never love me, not like you do him.” Ladybug cringed as he quoted her thoughtless rambling that night. The night she wished she could take it back. “I just wished people would like me, for me.” He sighed.

Despite the night in question being brutal for Chat ¬-she would know as she was there for the Ladybug rejection and the Marinette comforting- he seemed unloved. It was a concept that she had never even considered. Marinette’s parents never failed to lend a helping hand even when they were busy. A comforting hug when she needed it. A warm meal, with jokes, banter, and a comfortable presence when she was lonely.

“I can’t imagine what that would feel like Chat. I may be famous as Ladybug, but deep down I know that my family and friends support me no matter what. They fight for me when even Ladybug would give up. Do you not have anyone like that? Someone who would go to the end of the Earth for you. Would love you despite your flaws. Who would appreciate every single damn aspect of you, because Chat, you deserve so much more than what you seem to have. I can see it in your eyes, they seem less… How you say, alive? Do you honestly not have anyone would would love you, for you.” She spoke softly.

 

Do you honestly not have anyone would would love you, for you?

At first he thought it through slowly, his family was a no show, Nathalie was a strongest presence in his life family-wise, and she was just an employee of the company. The closest thing he had to a mother, and if she said one thing differently in an interview, she wouldn’t be here.

Once all family was rejected, he thought of his friends. Nino, Alya, and Marinette. Marinette. Alya had told ‘Adrien’ that Marinette liked him, and the Adrien of last week would have brushed it off as Alya just being Alya. But he’d heard Mari talk about him with Chat. She seemed so damn sincere. And it was heartbreaking. How could such a tiny girl have such a massive heart.

The rooftop conversation with her came flooding back, and it finally dawned on him… Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng was in love with him. He’d known it for a few days, it had sunken in, but he was only just realising, after going through every conversation with both bluenettes, Marinette and Ladybug thousands of times.

Every one sided conversation with Plagg, every small smile directed at Marinette, her answereing blush. She loved him. He felt like jumping with joy.

“I do.” He responded carefully. “You know what, I might just go see her. Get a famous Dupain Cheng hot chocolate and pastries, with some lovely company, this night could just about turn around.

Ladybug was staring at him, mouth agape. Realising what he’d just said, he rushed to explain. “Sorry Ladybug, no offence. You’re company is great, but I think I need to go see a special someone. It really isn’t just her that would turn my night around, you’re pretty great too.” He winked at her as he stood to leave.

Chat was oblivious to Ladybug’s panic, her fast thinking saved her. “How about we do a quick 5 minute sweep of the city first, you go that way, I’ll go that way.” She pointed Chat in the opposite direction of her house, and she yoyo’d away before he could protest.

 

If Chat Noir noticed that she was definitely out of breath when he showed up, thankfully he did not show it. Despite how she was genuinely confused as to why he thought Marinette was in love with him. She’d literally told him she preferred another guy to him, the evening was fun.

More than fun, it was hilarious.

Marinette made her special family’s famous hot chocolate recipe, and when she found the mini marshmallows, she immediately ran up stairs, basically throwing the packet at Chat.

They sat there for hours. Her furry friend had never played chubby bunny before, so naturally she had to make him play. At about his 5th try, he nearly choked while he was laughing at Marinette’s imitation of his full mouth.

Neither of them were particularly good at it, for they couldn’t stop laughing, but if was hilarious and a great way to spend her night. Instead of doing homework that is.

Too soon, the marshmallows were gone, the hot chocolate was no longer hot, and the two friends sat in companionable silence, neither one willing to leave the others warmth.

Star gazing was such a cliché thing to do with a boy, but it was genuinely fun listening to Chat Noir point out the pretty constellations, the sky looked like something that a professional photographer would delight in capturing. Every colour blended together to make a masterpiece. It was actually inspiring, Marinette just wanted to design a fancy ballroom dress with the intricate colours and the beautiful constellations Chat oh so heroically pointed out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. Thank you everyone for all of the comments, kudos, and hits! I have posted a chapter of a Harry Potter fic so each update on this fic will probably be further and further apart.


	6. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. Damn. I'm coming out of my hibernation for an update. MIA for a few months there, sorry guys. I've decided to pause this fic for a bit, maybe a while, I don't really know. I will be focusing on some of my idea's for a few different Harry Potter fanfics, so if your into that, stay tuned I guess.

Despite the fact that Marinette had spent a while with Chat the night before, she couldn’t help but notice how little she knew about her furry friend. Determined, she called Tikki over, and the two spent the entire morning chatting like the old friends they are. Tikki told her that she should wait until the afternoon to speak to Chat Noir. Reluctantly, she complied. 

For the first time in a while, Marinette was on time to class. Luckily, she hadn’t forgotten anything but a pen. Unluckily however, she couldn’t ask Alya for one, hell, her friend normally borrow her pens! Marinette found it doubtful that Alya seemed to think the only person with a pen was Adrien himself. 

While Alya embarrassed Marinette, she just rested her head on her table, nearly grunting in frustration before remembering where she was. Poor Adrien turned to find a face full of hair when Alya called him. 

Thankfully from then on, the class almost went off without a hitch. Almost. Until Chloe just had to ruin it. 

Ms Bustier was finally going to reveal the cross-subject project her class was doing with the Drama club. Marinette’s class had to go to acting classes and pull of an entire play, one of which they would analyse in their normal lessons. 

It was Romeo and Juliet. It just had to be Romeo and Juliet. 

It made sense though. Their class was studying how romance and tragedy can be linked. Plus, Rose was probably pestering the teacher about it too. 

Chloe was being a brat about how she was going to play Juliet, although, when wasn’t she being a brat? 

“Look, it’s Mari trash! I hope you aren’t thinking about auditioning, Afterall, no one could perform like mwah!” The blond princess laughed her obnoxious laugh.

Instinctively, Marinette knew she had to stop Alya from saying something to egg Chloe on further, but she was too late. “Marinette’s going up for Juliet whether you like it or not Chloe!” Liking her enemies shocked and enraged face, she forgot to correct Alya before Chloe huffed and stormed off, back to her seat. 

“You’re trying out for Juliet?! That’s great Mari, we could run lines if I get Romeo! I’ve never been in a play before, hope it’s not too scary.” Adrien swivelled around in his seat to face her. 

Well damn, now she had to audition. “You’ll do great Adrien.” She blushed for some reason.  
Gods, why does she have to be so awkward.

 

A few minutes after Chat Noir had left the night before, he had called Ladybug about rescheduling a hangout/get to know each other session after school. 

It was easy to run to her room and grab the batch of cookies and the two bottles of soda she swiped from the fridge when she got home. She vaulted over to the Eiffel Tower straight away with her bag.

This time Chat Noir was waiting for her. They both silently made their way about halfway down the Eiffel Tower, trying to escape the few fans at the top. 

When they both settled down in a comfortable silence, he cleared his throat and began. “So, last night I realised that I totally ditched you for another person. I’m sorry ladybug, I was hoping that we could play a game?” he said, surprisingly nervously. 

Ladybug nodded slowly, “Which game did you have in mind?” 

“Never Have I Ever? I’m sort of in a love/hate relationship with Truth or Dare, so it seems like the next best option.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck. 

She cringed slightly at the mention of Truth or Dare; thankful he didn’t want to play that. “I get to decide if the question is too personal, we can’t have an identity revealed,” She laughed, “you go first.”

He seemed grateful that she’d even let him play, let alone complain about her filtering his questions. “okay, so um… Let’s start with an easy one. Never Have I Ever, put gum under a table?”

“What do we do if we have done the suggested question?” At Chat’s shocked expression, Ladybug continued hurriedly, “Relax, I haven’t actually done it! I was just curious.”

He seemed to consider for a second. “I got it! Did you bring the drinks like we said before?” Chat had gotten the music and lights settled, and Ladybug brought the food and drink. She gasped, “Oh I forgot!” 

The duo took a minute to set up the food and drink before settling down again for the game. “Why don’t we chug a cup of the soda if we have done the suggestion?” 

“I’m technically not allowed soft drink of any kind… I’ve never had any, so can we just do half a cup to start?” Chat Noir laughed awkwardly at his partner’s shocked look. 

She thought about her next question muttering incredulously, “Never had a soda…” Ladybug collected the few snacks and drinks from her bag as she decided what she would say. “Never Have I Ever, apologised to an inanimate object?” After a moment, she nearly facepalmed. “Oh wait, isn’t it meant to be something we haven’t done?” She laughed. “I take it back!” 

“No! No take backs!” Chat Noir grabbed the two cups sitting on the Eiffel Towers metal bars and filled them both with the soda. “Drink up M’lady.”  
Seeing it useless to argue with the stubborn cat, Ladybug relented. She grimaced as the fizzy drink slid down her throat. “Trust the super hero’s to apologise to things that aren’t even real.” She laughed. “You’re up kitty cat.” 

“Okay, Never Have I Ever, stole from a teacher?” He sipped at his now refilled drink. “oh no…” He laughed at her disapproving look, “I just wanted a drink, I haven’t stole from a teacher. Never had enough chances.” He winked. 

The pair laughed mirthfully for a few seconds before Ladybug seemed to retreat into her thoughts. Chat Noir scooter over and grasped her hand in his. “What’s wrong bugaboo?”

At the sound of his ridiculous nickname, Ladybug let out a small sad laugh. “I’m just sick of this. I can’t keep going Chat, I just can’t. All the sleepless nights, the groundings for not getting good grades because I never have enough time and frankly the energy to put into my homework and exams. Every innocent harmed when Hawkmoth releases another akuma.” A small tear fell down her cheek, “We are running ourselves ragged Chat, and I’m not sure if I can stand to piece myself back together again.” 

“That’s okay Ladybug, I have a very close friend that can sew you back up. We can get through this, maybe we should focus on capturing Hawkmoth instead of patrols? The nights we waste while we could be sleeping or doing schoolwork could be used to get rid of the bugger for good!” Chat supplied helpfully.

Ladybug turned her blinding smile on her partner as she stood and gripped his hand to help him up too. “Sorry to end our night but would you mind if we went home and finally got a sleep filled night?” she asked sheepishly. 

Chat grinned helplessly at Ladybug as he bowed and bid her a due. He dramatically leaned off the tower until he plummeted to the ground and vaulted off into the Parisian skyline. 

Ladybug nearly fell of the Eiffel tower herself when she laughed and muttered, “silly kitty” 

 

The next day Marinette class had their first lesson of learning their lines with the drama class. Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette were paired up with a small wink by Ms Bustier. Alya immediately dragged the four of the into a secluded corner to avoid Chloe and give Marinette and Adrien some privacy. 

With a look that spoke don’t mess this up, Alya dragged Nino a few feet away with a murmured “hope you don’t mind Adrien, I just wanted to go through this romance play with someone I like.” She winked at him and nudged Marinette. 

Now that she knew Adrien literally couldn’t be less oblivious since he knows about her little crush, she felt that she had free reign to slap Alya playfully. 

They both chuckled, near silently. “Damn girl, you got some serious guns on you!” Nino took this opportunity to pipe in. “Nah uh, no one can compare to Adrien’s strength! I’ve never beat him in an arm wrestle. Even when I use both hands!” He bragged about his friend. 

Alya gasped, “No! Marinette could beat his spaghetti arms any day! No offense Adrien.” She whispered slightly at Ms Bustier’s hush. 

“Let’s test it. Marinette, Adrien, arm wrestle!” Nino whisper-yelled. 

Adrien turned to Marinette, never one to let a challenge go uncompleted. “Fine.” Marinette smiled shyly, secretly only accepting to get to hold his hand. 

To everyone’s surprise, when Nino and Alya both whisper-yelled “GO!” both Marinette and Adrien were equally matched, and every attempt ended in a tie. The two were secretly admiring the others ability to arm wrestle a super hero and tie. Even when they weren’t in their suits, they still carried a limited amount of the powers, just to get them out of demanding situations when they couldn’t transform. 

“Back to practising your lines you four!” Ms Bustier smiled down at the friends. 

 

When the bell rung, Adrien got a call from Nathalie, she told him that she couldn’t pick him up and he was free to spend his lunch break with his friends. 

Jumping with joy, he ran over to the Nino and the girls, basically screaming the news. 

“This is a first! Way to go dude, now you can chill with us! We were going to the bakery and hang out.” Nino fist bumped his best bro while they all walked towards Marinette house. 

Apparently Hawkmoth wasn’t in favour of this plan, as he chose that very moment to send an akuma ravaging the streets of Paris, sending civilians screaming and running for the hills. 

Damn.Just can’t catch a break, can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. Just an FYI, I wrote this when I was really young. All I did was re write a few things. So the majority of what you are reading is a little 10 year old’s perception of her favourite show. I tried not to stray too much from the original stupid plot for old times sake, but some things were just too weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. Hopefully you could stomach reading the whole thing. Was it cringey? I honestly have no idea. I'll have future chapters up as soon as I can. I haven't really done a whole heap of planning or plot, this is mostly a joy write. Soooo.... All I know so far, is that Alya and Nino get some spicey Truth or Dare action. I've said too much.


End file.
